balladofwilsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 27
We open with Tammy and Dudeson X being captured by the Falcons and brought in front of Gromm. Tammy explains her reason for being there after first trying to pretend Dudeson X was Crudhammer (since they both have masks) but the truth is eventually revealed. Gromm decides to allow both of them to live, but decides to burn Tammy as a lesson- she attempts to resist but he disfigures the right side of her face with burning oil and then exiles both back out of Best Harrow. He also confiscates all of Tammy's guns, leaving her with her pistol with one bullet. Tammy and Dudeson X wander down to the Knight House after discovering the Tempest had not yet left West Harrow. They find Value and the rest of the town that had followed Marilyn taking shelter there and pay Value to tend to their wounds. Meanwhile, Marilyn's arm steals Matilda and somehow drives it away in the middle of the knight while Crudhammer's arm steals the 2nd mask that Tammy was wearing as well as her confiscated weapons. Awakening in the morning Gromm is upset at the strange events and finds the Falcon most in tune with the weirdness of the world, Bartholemew aka Barf Snothead to the Falcons. He comissions him to find answers and Bartholemew leaves to go perform a ritual. Dudeson X is speaking to Value when the hijacked Matilda smashes into the Knight House and launches Marilyn's arm into the factory, which skitters around and eventually hides in the rafters. Tammy decides to take Matilda and leave asking Dudeson X to go with her, but he refuses. She drives off towards East Harrow while Dudeson X makes peace with Marilyn's arm, which indicates a small miracle, a tree is growing in the middle of the factory! Dudeson X takes charge of the small group of townspeople and asks Value to reattach Marilyn's arm to his stump. After the arm is reattached, Dudeson X decides that they cannot stay in the cramped factory and decides to take them south to look for a new place to live. Tammy drives to East Harrow, where she finds a bunch of Dudeson X's old song stones and Omie-Wise, who has been guarding the town for Dudeson since he left. She tries to trick him into coming with her to "save" Dudeson X but he sees through it. This prompts Tammy to try to shoot him, but he is swifter than her and knocks the gun away, sending her only bullet flying into the ceiling. He threatens her with a syringe until she leaves and keeps on driving east, in the direction that Tin Thomas indicated he got his robotic parts from. Gromm is greeted by a nervous Barf, who tells him that Gromm is destined to unite all the Harrows under his banner and the strange occurances were due to him not accepting his destiny. Barf also had a new, large hat and Gromm bestowed on him the title of Grand Orator. Barf continues to tell Gromm that time is of the essence and that he must conquer West Harrow. Gromm rallies his armies, Scum Legion and Falcons fighting together- with Fungus leading the Scum Legion regiment and Plaster leading the living Falcons. Gromm recieves a cryptic warning about Barf but ignores it. They begin marching south to West Harrow. Category:Sessions